yugiohdeckbuildingfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore
Spore WIND Lv 1 Plant/tuner 400 atk/800def Being a plant type, this monster can be searched by many monsters, like Lonfire Blossom, Bird of Roses, Flying Kamikiri # 1, Violet Witch, Botanical Girl, and even Sangan and One for One. You can send it straight to the graveyard with cards like Foolish Burial, (surprisingly) Koa'ki Meiru Gravirose, or through deck milling. You can also use Inferno Reckless Summon and tribute or let them get destroyed for later use. There are many other combos with this card in other decks too, and would be a good addition to a Quickdraw Dandylion or Gigaplant deck. in fact, any deck that uses at least a few plants benifits from this monster. LonefireBlossomCP07-EN-SR-UE.png|Spore can be special summoned because it is a plant type. BirdofRosesTSHD-EN-SR-1E.png|This card helps for if you need spore on the field, not in your grave Flying Kamikiri -1.jpg|Since Spore is WIND, you can special summon it with this card. SanganGLD2-EN-GUR-LE.jpg|Since it has only 400 atk, Spore can be added to your hand with Sangan's effect. BotanicalGirlCSOC-EN-C-1E.png|This card acts almost like a sangan for plant decks, except the requirement is def. VioletWitchCRMS-EN-UR-1E.png|Works like sangan again, but only when destroyed by battle. Koa'kiMeiruGraviroseANPR-EN-UR-1E.jpg|This card could be played in a plant deck, and you can use its effect to send Spore to the grave. FoolishBurialSDRL-EN-C-1E.jpg|If you need spore right away, this will help. OneforOneRGBT-EN-R-1E.jpg|You can special summon Spore with this card or even send Spore to the grave, then special summon itself and tune with the level 1 monster. 400px-Tytannial,PrincessofCamelliasCSOC-EN-UR-1E.jpg|By removing this card from play, Spore's level can be 9! Quickdraw Dandylion deck users can use a combo in which you get 2 synchros without even normal summoning! To do so, you do the normal combo by discarding dandylion for quickdraw and two tokens. Then simply remove dandylion for Spore. You will then have 4 monsters (lv 5 tuner only for synchrons, lv 4 tuner, 2 lv 1 tokens). Tune for Drill warrior and and a level 5. You can still normal summon that turn! If that was confusing, see *note - put link here* to see the normal Quickdraw Dandylion deck. Super Solar Nutrient works very well with Spore, because you can tribute spore to activate it, but more importantly you can send it to the graveyard to use its effect. Unfortunately, this card cannot be used in a deck unless it has a fair amount of plant-type monsters in it, and it removes monsters in your graveyard that could have easily been used later with cards like Monster Reborn, or Gigaplant. Another huge drawback is that, even though you can have up to 3 copies of this card in your deck, you can only use its effect once per duel. You can still use it as a normal tuner and special summon it with One for One, but you can only special summon it from your graveyard once per duel. But this card is very reliable if you need it in a pinch, for you can virtually select exactly what level he will be, even a level 9 tuner! - Kev-OL 18:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC)